A New Understanding
by Endlessly She Said
Summary: A scene taken from "The Approaching Storm" by Alan Dean Foster as told by Barriss Offee.


**Main Cast:** Barriss Offee, Anakin Skywalker

**Supporting Cast:** Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Alwari

**Timeline:** Prior to the Clone Wars

**Location:** Ansion

**Prompt: **#054 - Music

**Note:** This will be both my first Star Wars fanfic as well as my first attempt at being the voice of Barriss Offee. I'm usually not too concerned with how well I'll pull it off, but I know how big the Star Wars fandom universe is, and so I just ask that you be patient. :P I'm going to practice really, really hard!

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING of the Star Wars franchise. It belongs to George Lucas and many, MANY other people. Likewise, much of the dialogue that you will read here is taken from the book "The Approaching Storm". I have used this only as a parallel technique while I write the rest from Barriss's point of view. In addition, I am making no profit from this. What I gain is only a satisfaction of contributing to the Star Wars fanfiction community.

When finished with my act, I deactivated my lightsaber and reattached it to my belt. Even as I sat next to Master Unduli with no smug expression of acknowledgement, I saw the awed faces of my spectators and the loud cracking of knuckles. "A fine exhibition, Barriss. But that last stunt was truly treacherous. It would make me unhappy to have to return to Cuipernam with you in less than one piece." The soft whisper of my Master forced me to fight the smile even more. There was a fine line between a feeling of a job well done and vanity.

My breathing was beginning to settle, but I still had to take a moment to respond. There was a heavy ache in my chest from the workout. "I've practiced it before, Master. I know it's a dangerous move, but we do want to make as strong an impression as possible on these people so that they'll help us."

"Striking off your own limb would certainly make an impression." The comment catching me off-guard, I must have looked a little abashed. Master Unduli reached out and hugged me as an attempt to heal the small wound that she'd created. "I don't mean to be overly critical. You did well. I'm proud of you."

As a Force-sensitive, I had been taken from my biological parents close to birth. It was standard procedure, yet it always left a little ache in a sentient's heart. We rarely knew the faces, the names, or the voices of the ones that had brought us into life. Even though we were taught to be loving but detached, it was in our nature as beings to form bonds. The more that I worked with Master Unduli as my mentor, the more motherly of a figure she became to me. At least, what I assumed a mother would be like. I found myself often trying to please her.

Master Obi-Wan disrupted my thoughts. "So am I." I was surprised by how much I appreciated this. "It's your turn, Anakin."

Anakin was a very interesting boy. During my time with him, I found that he could be argumentative, disagreeable, slightly selfish, distant, and somewhat of a brooder. These were characteristics that were far from common in Jedi, no matter how inexperienced. They could hold us back; impair our judgment. We were taught to overcome them whenever we experienced their arrival. It was a constant inner-battle, but as one grew, one began to understand and accept the teachings.

It was harder for him somehow, though. I knew very little of his past, but I sensed it was not an ordinary one and that it, in some way, contributed to his struggle. Anakin seemed to have difficulty in neutralizing himself; in understanding basic concepts, and while he tried greatly to achieve all of this, I suspected that there was a part of him that was defiant.

"Me? But Master Obi-Wan, I can't do anything like that. I haven't been trained for it. I'm a fighter, not an artist. Nothing I could do would begin to approach Barriss's presentation." I knew that most sentient's would be flattered at Anakin's words. I, however, was disturbed by them. He was incredibly resistant and easily dismissed any gift that he might have. This challenge was not about who had the best performance; it was something we all had to do to assure the accomplishment of our mission. I noticed that Anakin had a horrible tendency to think only about _himself_ during group assignments.

And I often had the inability to understand another individual's thought process. I should not be so critical.

Much could be learned from Obi-Wan. He was an incredibly patient teacher. "It doesn't have to approach it. But the chieftain clearly indicated he wanted to ascertain the existence of a soul in all of us. That means you, too, Anakin."

"I don't suppose my sworn and witnessed statement to the effect that I have one would be sufficient?"

"I think not. Stand out there, Anakin, and show them some soul. I know that you have one. The Force overflows with beauty. Draw on it."

I tried to imagine Anakin Skywalker as beautiful. There was a hinted preference for violence. He was easily dismayed and angered. He sometimes seemed like he wanted to be impressive, despite how that might negatively affect the mission. Not only that, but there was such a somber and lonely demeanor to him. The beauty that I found was almost despairing.

I watched him reluctantly stand and center himself in the clearing. Not unlike the rest of the audience, my attention was completely and intently focused on him. There was an anxiousness that flooded over everybody. What would he do? The Ansionians probably reveled in the curiosity, thinking of all the magnificent and mystical things that a young Jedi could achieve. To the few in the crowd that were familiar with him, I believe we were eager to see what the unpredictable youth would reveal of himself.

For a time, he was silent. The nervous shift in his eyes had ceased, now replaced with an other-worldly, distant stare, but he made no move or sound. I began to worry that he was frozen in place. Was he honestly so doubtful?

But then Anakin began to sing. The words started meekly and rose in confidence. The melody was haunting. Completely engrossed, I wondered what memory this had been taken from. It must have been something very precious; something that he missed and yearned for. It was in that moment that any thought of him being far too self-indulged for his own good disappeared. The song replaced it with a longing to console him, for there was so much pain to it that I could not understand.

I do not recall breathing or blinking. I just remember the solemn face of Anakin Skywalker as he let us glimpse into his past. And when he was finally finished and next to his own Master, I could not find the words to congratulate him on his success. I only smiled in his direction, his features blurred by the tears in my eyes.


End file.
